Typically, during the installation of drywall, customized cut outs are required to be made to accommodate protruding objects such as power outlets, pipes, switch boxes, and other various fixtures. When making these custom cuts, a great deal of time is taken to make careful measurements and then afterwards to mark these measurements correctly onto the piece of drywall that is to be to be cut. Due to human error, often the measurements and markings fail to be taken and marked accurately. Subsequently, the piece of drywall is cut wrong. Not only must this task be performed again, but valuable time, material, and labor is wasted.
The present invention overcomes such problems by introducing a tool that will eliminate the need to have to make tedious, error prone measurements and markings which lead to performing inaccurate custom cut outs on the piece of drywall. The present invention is a device that allows its users to apply ink onto the edges of the protruding object which the drywall must be cut to accommodate. Once the ink is applied to the protruding edges of the object, the drywall is properly aligned and then pressed against the ink laden edges of the object. A precise image of the object is left on the piece of drywall to be cut out perfectly and accurately.
Not only does this tool cut down the cost of wasted time, material, and labor, but it also speeds up the drywall installation process by eliminating the need to make time consuming measurements. Swift instant accurate drywall cut outs are attained by using this ink instrument rather than the old slow method of measuring. This tool can be used for a variety of jobs, not just for drywall installations. It can also be used when installing vanities, cupboards, indoor paneling, exterior vinyl siding, floor coverings, ceiling tile, or anything that needs a custom cut to accommodate an object.
The tool is multi-purposed and can be used on drywall, vanities, covers, doors, or any other surfaces that require cutouts. The present invention can be used anytime you have a protruding object you have to cut around. Though the present invention is made to be used for aiding in the marking for cut outs, it is not limited to this. For example, the present invention can also be used for placement markings such as hinge placement for a door. To prevent the misalignment of door hinges onto a door frame, the present invention can be used to mark the placements of the hinges. Additionally, the present invention can be used to make the areas on a door frame that require drilling of holes for fastening. The present invention is useful for any application that requires marking for alignment and cutting.